A method and apparatus for displaying an event of a mobile terminal is provided.
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
The related art mobile terminals such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or the like, can record events such as a phone call or an absent (missed) call in a call list, and can also record message reception/transmission events. In addition, the related art mobile terminals can record schedule events in a schedule management storage location and can also record events such as an alarm function or a wake-up call.
However, in the related art mobile terminals, because the various events are recorded in a dispersed (scattered) manner, the user cannot easily check and manage numerous events.